marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Summers
Alex Summers is the twin brother of Scott Summers as well as the half-brother of Nathan Xavier and Lucas Summers. Later in his teenage years, Alex became a part of the X-Men codenamed Havok. Early Life Alex was born on July, 25 1985, a few minutes later than his twin brother Scott Summers to parents Daniel Summers and Moira Kinross. When Alex and Scott were young children, Dan and his wife Deborah Summers were given sole custody and raised by them alongside their half-brother Lucas. Several years later, his father Major Daniel Christopher Summers a test pilot in the U.S. Air Force, and his wife Katherine Summers died in a plane crash. After their "deaths" Alex and his older brother, Scott were placed in an orphanage. Not to long after, Scott began to suffer from severe headaches. He was then sent to a specialist who discovered that lenses made of ruby quartz corrected the problem. Soon after, Scott's mutant power first erupted from his eyes as an uncontrollable blast of optic force. The blast demolished a crane, causing it to drop its payload toward a terrified crowd. Scott saved lives by obliterating the object with another blast, but the bystanders believed that he had tried to kill them and rallied into an angry mob. Scott and his brother fled, escaping on a freight train. X-Men Fortunately for them Scott's display of power had attracted the attention of the mutant telepath Professor Charles Xavier. Once he found them, he took them in, wanting to make it up to Moira, he soon became their legal guardian. Not to long after this, Alex's mutant ability first emerged. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Powers and Abilities Alex is a Mutant. Ambient Energy Conversion: Havok absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special costume to assist him. Havok’s body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body’s power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Havok’s body about 16 ½ hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Havok if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. His ability to absorb energy is so great that he was able to survive being dropped into a large Star, and use it's energy to augment his powers to the point he easily overpowered and beat the likes of Vulcan. *''Plasma Emanation: Ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Havok strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Havok direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. *Flight: Havok can also use stored energy for flight by directing it as a downward thrust. '''Heat Immunity': Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. Radiation Immunity: Havok is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. Relationships *''Relationships'': Alexander Summers/Relationships *''Family'': Alexander Summers/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- *Monet St. Croix *Lorna Eisenhardt *Cordelia Frost *Jennifer Stavros *Alex Stavros *Jean Grey *Brooke Colbert *Adrienne Frost Friends ---- Notes *Has been in an on-again off-again relationship with Monet multiple times. Links * Havok's Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:The Summers Family Category:Blond Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Millionaires Category:Human Category:Caucasian Characters